1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a positioning device for a hand-held setting tool having an actuation switch for actuating the setting tool, with the positioning device including a holder defining a longitudinal axis, a support for the setting tool arranged at an end of the holder, and operating means for actuating the actuation switch of the setting tool and which is actuated by the holder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Positioning devices of the type described above are used, e.g., at overhead works with hand-held setting tools in case of high ceilings when working is possible only using working platforms or ladders. Setting tools, which can be used with such devices, can be driven with solid, gaseous, or liquid fuels or with compressed air or electricity.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,599 discloses a positioning and actuation device for a combustion-operated setting tool and including a support for the setting tool, which is arranged at an end of an elongated holder in form of a rod or a bar. The rod or bar is axially displaceable relative to the support for actuating the actuation switch of the setting tool, which is received in the support, via coupling means. For actuating the setting tool, the tool should be placed with its muzzle piece against a ceiling and then be displaced in the direction of the ceiling with the holder or rod by the user.
The drawback of this positioning device consists in that the setting tool, which is arranged in the support, can also be actuated when the positioning and actuating device is supported with the rod or bar on a bottom (floor), and the user manually presses the rod against the muzzle piece of the setting tool.
An object of the present invention is a positioning device with actuating switching means in which the drawback of a known positioning and actuating device is eliminated.